Minecraftia Journeys: SkyTheKid
by WASAH21
Summary: In this exciting first installment of the new series Minecraftia Journeys, we follow SkyDoesMinecraft on his journey through the infamous and mysterious Academy. T for mild language, I only own my OCs.
1. Chapter 1

Minecraftia Journeys: SkyTheKid

**Hello and welcome everyone to a new series that I wanted to start! I suck at speaking about something I haven't written yet so, lets get on with it!**

Sky POV

"Sky! SKY WAKE YOUR ASS UP!" It was Butter Golem. Ugh, it was way to early for this.

"I'm up already!" Today was the day I left for the academy. I would choose what kind of sword and armor I would wear, then after I take a hero's test, I would be awarded with an unbreakable version of the sword.

"Dude! Did you remember everything?"

"Yeah I think so!"

"Even your necklace?" Oh crap, thats right! I nearly forgot my necklace, I wear it everywhere, its good luck.

"Yeah!" I picked it up and put it around my neck, I grabbed my sunglasses and ran out waving to Dawn and Butter Golem as I went.

"Sky!" Oh, its Jason! Dylan and Jeffery were by his side

"Hey Jason, cant talk, I'm off to the academy!"

"Okay! See ya after the semester!" Jason was more advanced than me so he went before I did, he didn't tell me much other than it'll be a ride.

I passed Tai and Kermit, I waved to them as I was running to where the campus bus would pick me up, I kept a knife and a bow with a few arrows on me always, so I could handle myself if I got into any trouble. Hopefully there wont be too many mobs there. Most were killed on sight, but some are captured for study, they wont be able to attack though.

21S

It was a long bus ride, but I was finally here! The academy was _easily_ two hundred blocks tall, it's banner was a square of green wool with a circle of orange wool inside and a diamond block in the center, the building was completely made of stone bricks with a few more of the banners thrown on, it was huge! It was really, really awesome!

"Hey, new guy!" I looked over to see a couple of guys walking over, One had an assassins garb on, the other was a small enderman.

"Yeah?" I didn't think anything of it, other than the guy's where trying to be nice and greet me.

"That's a nice necklace you got there, it'd be a shame if something where to happen to it..." He reach down to grab it, but I smacked his hand away. "Hey! Thats no way to treat a superior!"

"And thats no way to be treating a new guy." I looked over at the person that said that, he had a black and purple hoodie and purple eyes, he was twirling a diamond sword in his fingers, the other two both pulled swords too, and they were enchanted. "I see you forgot last time."

"We didn't forget! We just want to take revenge!" The guy Just sighed and put his sword firmly in his hand, then he disappeared, then reappeared behind the EnderPerson, he drove his sword through the EnderPersons skull, a voice whispered in my head _Jerk237 was slain by Dwfan1212_.

"Huh? Damn it!" The assassin ran up and slashed at Dwfan, he blocked and slashed at the other guy, then he stabbed him in the chest, falling dead at the scene. The voice whispered _LiamyLoo was slain by Dwfan1212._

"Wow!" I walked over and he put his sword away, then he held out his hand.

"I'm Dwfan, you can call me Dw."

"I'm SkyTheKid, but you can call me Sky."

"Nice, and if they ever try that shit again, just tell me. I'll take care of them, oh, do you want their heads?" Wait, heads? Oh yeah.

"Sure, thanks!" He pulled out the two heads from his back pocket, then he tossed them to me.

"Hey Dw!" A guy with orange blonde hair, a sweater and jeans and a pair of black sneakers with green stripes came running up, Dw looked over to see who it was.

"Ztrat!" Ztrat walked up and high fived Dw, then looked over at me.

"Whose this guy?" Ztrat looked me up and down

"Thats Sky, oh and Sky, this is ZtratEgi."

"Nice to meet you!" I shook his hand.

"Hey Sky, shouldn't we get you into the office?"

"Yeah, that would probably be a good idea." So we walked to the, office, the man there was typing something, but looked up and asked my name. "SkyTheKid."

"Very well, your dorm is number 301."

"Look's like your rooming with me." Dw said, that made me feel a lot better at the entire academy.

"Here's your room key, Dwfan has an extra if you need it."

"Aww Prof, why don't you just call me Dw like everyone else?"

"Because I'm just in the habit of calling you Dwfan." Dw sighed and told me to follow him, it was getting to be night and it was almost curfew, Ztrat went to his dorm and Dw showed me to ours, it was small but cozy, and fairly clean.

"Me casa is you casa." He said, throwing his bag on one of the beds.

**Cut!**

**Well thats the first chapter! Tell me how you liked it! This is going to be a series, each different story is going to be a different story of someone that was going to the academy. Hope you enjoyed! **


	2. Chapter 2

Minecraftia Journeys: SkyTheKid

**So welcome all to the second chapter! I hope you liked the first, but I know you all will love this one! **

Chapter 2, Not gold! BUTTER!

Sky POV

"Sky! Sky wake up! We're going to be late for class!" Dw was shaking me, I probably should get up, today was the first day of classes, I got up and grabbed my sun glasses and necklace. "All right, come on, I'll show you around." He had his bag slung over one shoulder lazily, his hoodie was unzipped showing a black T-shirt with a purple stripe.

"All right, let's go!" I was excited

"All right, but first we need to give you a tour, I had both our classes rescheduled so that I could give you a tour."

"Okay, so lets go!" I was excited, I wanted to see the academy, as Dw showed me around, he showed me the boy's dorms and told me to stay away from the girl's, apparently he was shoved in there from behind and someone closed the door on him, he shivered when he was talking about it.

"These are the training rooms, first is wood, then stone, after that is iron, next is gold-"

"Not gold! BUTTER!" Dw cracked a smile at this.

"Okay, after butter is Blueberry's, or diamonds." So he had something he thought looked like a food too.

"Cool, did you get that diamond sword after you completed the diamond room?" I was wondering, I really wanted a butter sword!

"Yeah, after you complete each room, I only completed each room because I can teleport."

"Yeah, I forgot to ask, how exactly can you teleport?"

"I'm an enderassassin, its what I do."

"Your an ender?"

"Yeah, my friend Dino is a EnderSlime, he looks pretty cool."

"Doesn't that mean water hurts you?" This was confusing.

"No, I'm only half ender." He thought for a second "This must be really confusing, lets just move on with the tour."

"Yeah." I followed him down a corridor, he grabbed a couple papers from a box, then he handed me one

"Here this is your schedule. Keep it with you, it changes whenever the schedule does."

"Cool." We continued down the corridor, he told me that the academy used to have a name, but only a few people knew it, he does, he told me it was CraftMineia, he said he doesn't know why they named it that.

"I think it's supposed to be like Minecraftia, where we live, but backwards."

"Really? Why?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know?"

"Well, you just seem to know so much."

"Hey look, its that little runt!" I could hear a familiar voice from behind us.

"Wow Liam, you don't give up do you." He pulled his sword slowly, he had enchanted it, it seemed to glow with heat, there was a sort of greedy aura to it. He finished pulling it out and swung around, beheading Jerk on the spot, I didn't even know he was here, Liam sprung forward and cut Dw's arm, he dropped his sword and teleported, he was behind Liam, he punched him in the back of the head and signaled for me to pick up his sword, I did and Liam spun around to kill Dw, but I stabbed him in the back of the head, Liam was on fire then he fell dead and I picked up, two of his heads? I looked at the enchantment of the sword, fire aspect 2, sharpness 5 and looting 3. Nice. "They shouldn't bother you much once you get your own sword."

"Why do they keep attacking you then?" I asked

"Because, I'm the best and they want to prove I'm not, but they wouldn't be deemed anyway, they always try it two on one." Whoa, he's the best fighter here? Thats epic.

"Hey, thats as much as I'm allowed to show you, let's get to class, you still have your schedule right?"

"Yeah, I got... Sword training first."

"Heh, I'm the instructor." WHAT. Okay, this has got to be the BEST FUCKING SCHOOL EVER. "So, we need to get to class which is just down the hall."

"You need your sword back?"

"Yeah thats the sword I use for instruction." I gave it to him and he smiled "I can tell that your going to be a great swordsman."

"I don't really know-"

"Let's go, and if you doubt yourself, you have no place in my classroom." Wait, is he saying that he _knows_ that I can use a sword? Does he actually believe that I can become as good as him? "You coming?" He was half way down the hall, I ran after him.

21S

"All right class, we have a new student!" I was sitting at the desk in front of Dw, it was the only open seat. "Sky, please introduce yourself!" He seemed really happy here. I walked up next to him and turned towards everyone.

"Hey, I'm SkyTheKid, but you can call me Sky." A few waved and a few where balancing swords, others where staring intently at Dw. but one stood up.

"New kid! Is it true that your the one rooming with Dw?" It was a girl, she had brown eyes and dirty blonde hair, she had a skirt one that barely went past her thighs, her shirt said "Fuck you, you fucking fuck."

"Damn it Obi! I told you no shit like that!"

"Yes sir." She sat down but still looked up at me expectantly, a few others did as well.

"Yeah, I am the one rooming with him." A few nodded and others looked really, really pissed.

"All right, all questions and other shit aside, lets get started, Sky, your training with me, everyone, in your usual teams." everyone walked over to another with swords drawn, they started fighting.

"Show me what you know!" He threw me a sword and pulled his sword.

**So, hilarity and epical sword fights for the next chapter! Hope you like it and see you next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

Minecraftia Journeys: SkyTheKid

**So, I have been putting out many chapters in a very fast pace, so, how do you guys and gals feel about this? Just tell me in the review, but still, I've already had someone that I haven't seen before, which makes me extremely happy, I alway's feel on top of the world when I see a familiar face, but when a new person reviews then it well, you'd have to experience it for yourself. Anyway, ON TO THE CHAPTER!**

Chapter 3, Mine?

"You ready?" Dw asked me, the sword he had given me was iron, but he was still using his diamond, I will have to use all my skill and cunning on this one.

"JAHFBKUHBFNLJHASBDKABLFHBKAS BDLAHBFUAYWFDJASHDBAOHSBD!" I swung with all my might but he just stood there with a "Dafuq?" look on his face.

"What the living hell was that?" Obi seemed like she was trying to hold in a laugh more than ask a question.

"What happened? I thought from what I saw earlier in the corridor, you could do more than that!" Dw seemed shocked.

"I-I was just..." This always happened, I was under pressure, I couldn't think.

"Oh, I understand! You where just under too much pressure, you couldn't focus!" A girl in the back was looking intently at Dw, she seemed really smart, she had glasses, a brown jacket and a bag, she didn't have the eye's you would usually see on a girl, they weren't giant as fuck and annoying to look at.

"Y-yeah..." I was really nervous, it was really creepy having everyone except for a few staring at you.

"Thanks for the clear up, Div!" Dw gave a thumbs up then got real serious "Sky, I'm going to take you out of this class." Everyone gasped.

"W-what?" Was he really going to kick me out of the class?

"Then make a new spot in my schedule for one on one classes." He smiled at me in a joking manner. Everybody laughed and patted me on the back.

"Looks like your going to be the best of us!" One guy said

"No kidding!" They all joked around with it.

"All right guys, but I think we've had enough fun for today, so everyone get to your seats, we have a special lesson on an ore that is commonly used to make weapons and armor."

"Is it iron?" Obi

"No, we went over that last week!" He looked at me and winked, "Gold!" He looked at me for that thing I did earlier.

"Not gold! BUTTER!" He smiled and everyone laughed.

"All right smart ass! Lets see you try to use it!" Obi yelled at me

"What do you think Sky? Oh, and in preparation for this class I had a person you know driven in!" Wait what?

"Hey Sky! Did ya miss me?" Wait was that... BUTTER GOLEM!

"BUTTER GOLEM!" I ran up and he high fived me, which kind of hurt a lot.

"So, you have the stuff I asked you to grab right?" Dw asked him

"Yeah man, I grabbed it." He tossed Dw a set of enchanted Butter Armor and a sword.

"Thanks." Dw gave them to me "Put it on and put the sword in your hand." I did, I saw the enchantment on the armor, they all had unbreaking 20, calming 10 and protection 2000!?

"WHOA!" I said

"I see you saw the enchantments." I checked the sword, HOLY SHIT. SHARPNESS 20!

"Now, we're going to see how that sword deals with my sword!" He pulled out his, I'm glad this armor had calming.

"I'm ready!" I charged at him and he moved out of the way, I cut at his gut and he jumped over it, then he teleported, I swung around and barely caught the sword with the hilt of his own.

"Your good when your focused!" He teleported and I attacked while spinning in a circle, where did he go? "But not good enough!" I looked up and barely moved out of the way before the sword hit me, he slashed up and even though I had protection 2000, it didn't do much, but the chestplate had a gigantic gash in it, I cut him across the chest and he flew back, nearly dead.

**Thats a wrap!**

**Alright so thats the chapter! Review and do whatever I said at the top! BYE!**


	4. Chapter 4

Minecraftia Journeys: SkyTheKid

**HALLOS! It is meses, WASAH21! I'm giving you a new chapter! For what you ask? I DON'T FUCKING KNOW :D**

Chapter 4, FUCKING SQUIDS!

Sky's POV

"Did you see that?"

"He nearly killed Dw!" People where whispering, I could hear everything because of the calming effect.

"Not bad... But not good enough." I felt the blade of a sword at my throat, it was Dw.

"Wow." I said, he completely came out of nowhere!

"Look's like you need an easier opponent to win."

"Yeah." I was never that good with a sword, I hope I get better soon.

"Holy shit Dw! You need to really tone it down with your lessons!" Some guy was at the doorway, he had elvish ears, a bow on his back and a quiver under it, he had a brown jacket and brown pants, with black shoes.

"My lessons are no concern of yours Flosho.**" **Dw let me go and walked up to Flosho, they talked for a minute.

"Sky, get your ass to archery, Flo has a special lesson for new guys." I ran out, and I heard Dw yell at the class to see who wanted to be the one to spar with him next, then a lot of yelling.

"Hurry your ass up SkyTheKid!" I could hear Flo yelling from a few doors down.

"DAMN IT I CAN ONLY RUN SO FAST!" I could hear him snigger from here, I finally arrived at the class room, I was panting, everyone was paying attention to Flo, who was talking about how to aim correctly and looked at me.

"Would you like to demonstrate?" I looked at him, at least I could fire a bow under pressure, I can focus on something straight ahead, not another person whose attacking me at the moment.

"Sure, why not!" I walked down and took the bow from him, he gave me five arrows.

"Hit that target as many times as you can." He pointed at the target in the center.

"Come on runt!" I heard someone yell in the back.

"Liam! Shut the fuck up!" Flo looked angrily at Liam, everyone else sniggered. I picked out one of the arrow's and nocked it, I aimed straight at the center target, I knew the arrow would go down a little, but not by much, it was about nine blocks away, so it wouldn't need much adjustment. I fired the arrow, it flew straight, it moved down just a bit, I could see the crit particles around where the arrow was moving, it landed just a bit down from the straight center, I nocked another arrow and aimed the slightest bit higher, this time it hit straight center.

"Holy crap..." Flo looked at the target in disbelief.

"Runt's got some aim..." Everyone was shocked.

"You don't need this class." Flo sent me back to sword training.

"What the hell happened?" Dw looked at me with a confused look.

"I got sent back from archery."

"You must be really good. Flo never sends someone back unless they don't need lessons." Wow! Was I really that good?

_SMASH!_

"What dafuq was that?"

"Alt! I told you to use the fucking door!" Dw threw a knife at Alt, who took it in the face. The voice whispered in my head _Altair12561 was slain by Dwfan1212._

"Damn it Dw! Why do you always aim for the head!" Alt was at the door.

"Because it shuts you the fuck up faster." This is such a fucked up school. I FUCKING LOVE IT! "Anyway, class dismissed, no homework as usual." Dw waved his hand and threw another knife as I was walking through the door. "Where the hell do you think your going?"

"To the dorm?" I responded, the slightest bit confused.

"All right, did you hear about the dance? I figured you would want to know." Why?

"No, not really, I'm probably not going."

"Good." He threw me a diamond sword. "Later during the dance we are going to be training."

"Okay." I wonder what his style of training is?

"See ya then!" He teleported away.

21S

"Dw? Where are you?" I could hear a girls voice calling from around the building where Dw told me to meet him.

"Sky!" I looked up at Dw, he was crouching in a tree whisper yelling at me "Can you get her away? She is super creepy." If this girl was scaring Dw, I was afraid to go there myself.

"Sure." I walked around, she turned around, looking excited, like she was expecting someone. "You looking for someone?"

"Yeah!" She was wearing a blue sweater, knee high stockings and blue sneakers, and a purple hat.

"Who?"

"Dw! What girl isn't looking for him today?" What?

"What do you mean?"

"Todays the day of the dance, almost every girl that has his class asked him, but he denied everyone! So, everyone thought that he was playing a game!"

"No, he actually has plans."

"How the living fuck do you know!" She seemed to get a lot angrier, and a lot scarier.

"BECAUSE I'M HIS FUCKING ROOM MATE!" This girl is PISSING ME OFF!

"O-oh." She looked scared. Then she ran away.

"What the hell are you doin' runt!" Damn it! Liam!

"It's none of your business." I clutched the handle of the sword Dw gave me, ready to pull it at any time, then I though better, I put the bow in my hand and nocked an arrow, then I spun around and fired the arrow, putting my bow away and pulled my sword while in the same spin I jumped and landed behind Liam and shoved my sword through his back. I saw the arrow before his body disappeared, it had went straight through the center of his chest.

"Nice fighting." Dw jumped from the tree.

"So what are we doing for training."

"Fly battles!" He ran up and placed a patch on my shirt, I could feel weightlessness lift me off my feet. Just then I cold hear a new song come on in the building, it was an artist I knew as Zed McBlade, the song was _In Your Fantasy, _it's not really something I listen to all the time, but it's pretty good. I listened to the song as we fought. _Because I'll always, always, be in your fantasy! Wahoo Whowho! Don't worry about me! _I slashed and he blocked, sparks flying. _I I IIIIII I'm IN YOUR FANTASY! _I managed to cut him slightly in the leg, he flipped around and smacked me in the head. _I'm in your fantasy because you want me to be. You want me in your fantasy! Thats why I'm here! _ I tackled him and we flew towards the ground, he slipped free and pulled the patch off me and I hit the ground, it hurt like hell. _Now I'm leaving your fantasy._

"Damn Dw, you got me good, I was still laying on my back, still in pain, as I heard the song end.

"Yeah I did." He was sitting on the edge of the crater I had made around me when I landed.

"DW THERE YOU ARE!" I had barely gotten out by the time some girl had found out the racket was from our training.

"I say we fly!" He threw the patch at me and I caught it an put it on, I flew along side him, the girl looking both confused and angry.

"Did you see the look on her face?" I said, cracking up

"Absolutely priceless!" We had flown in the window of our dorm, it was past time of the dance, so we had to get to sleep.

"HEY HEY HEY!" NO.

"What the hell?" Dw looked confused as fuck.

"FUCKING SQUIDS!" I spun around and drew my sword, there was a _TANK_ full of them, I broke the glass and slaughtered them as they rode the water out.

"You really hate squids."

"Yea"

**CUT! Thats it, you would have recognized the artist for the song if you read my other fics, all right! See ya!**

**EDIT1: I realized that I had completely forgot about the squid part, so I fixed it and put it in. all before midnight.**


	5. Chapter 5

Minecraftia Journeys: SkyTheKid

**Well, I had this idea, it may or may not be hilarious. :P READ ON!**

Chapter 5, A good old fashioned snowball fight! TO THE DEATH?

Sky's POV

"Dw? Dw! Come on! Class is starting in fifteen minutes!" I was shaking him hard, when I said about class he looked confused,

"No, we don't we have the week off remember."

"Oh right."

"But."

"But what?"

"I do have some plans." I wonder what. He got out from under the covers and grabbed his hoodie, purple tee and jeans, he waled into the closet, which is surprisingly big, and came out a minute later wearing it all. "We're going to have a snow ball fight!"

"A snowball fight?"

"Yeah I got some guys together, you still got that patch?" he grabbed his off his nightstand, and put it on and flew out the window, I did the same he was flying down towards a group of people, who looked up at him and flew up, he looked over at me and signaled for me to fly down.

"Whose this guy?" A girl flew up to me and circled around me, she had red and black full body suit, those giant ass anime eyes "He almost gives you a run for you money in looks Dw." I must have been red as a tomato.

"I don't know about that..." I was hardly able to think with the sword training class when fighting Dw, now I was about ready to do /kill.

"All right guy's, lets go! I know exactly where to go, I already have everything set up! We'll choose teams when we get there!" He flew off, and seemed really happy. Happier than when he's teaching class.

21S

"All right, now for team captains!" Dw went over to a small box over on a side wall. He pulled a small piece of paper out. "Yukki!" A girl went over and stood next to him "Obi!" Obi who was wearing just jeans and a V-neck, walked up and stood next to Yukki. "Sky!" I walked over and stood next to Obi.

"I'm going to murder you out there..." She whispered in my ear.

"We'll see about that..."

"And... Kiki!" The girl from earlier walked over and stood next to me. "So now choose your teams! Lets see, who ever this snowball hits goes first in choosing." Dw threw a snowball straight in the air, the girls ran everywhere trying to get hit with it, but it was coming down a little to my left, Dw was looking in the sky for it, even he didn't know where it was going, I moved over just a little bit and it hit me in the shoulder.

"I guess I choose first." I looked around the crowd, Dw was the only person I knew, so I chose him. The choosing went on for about fifteen minutes then we got started, Dw showed us to the 'battlefield' and put all our flight patches in a chest.

"Lets go!" the field was a circle with large stacks of snow everywhere, five blocks around the arena was all void, snow golems where running around shooting snowballs at everyone, then getting killed for their snowballs. "Remember! This is a snowball fight to the death!" Wait, what?

"All right!" One guy on our team yelled.

"Lets do it!" Everyone was pumped, oh well, lets play!

I was mainly hiding behind a mound of snow, I was throwing snowballs at anyone that peeked from behind a mound, Dw was teleporting around smacking people in the face with snowballs.

The game went on till curfew, in the end me and Dw where the only ones that didn't get killed, we demolished everyone, it was hilarious when Kiki tried to hit me from behind and a snow golem spawned in front of her and hit her off. Dw handed out the flight patches, and we all flew off, when we where in front of the dorms, Kiki winked at me and left for the girls dorm with the other girls, me and Dw just flew in through the window like we usually do, everyone died at least once, except for me and Dw.

"Look's to me like Kiki has taken a liken to ya."

"It doesn't matter anyway, I have a girlfriend back home."

"Oh really? Who?"

"Her names Dawn, OH SHIT!" I ran over to the desk and started writing, I forgot to write her letters! so I quickly got that done and put it in the envelope.

"I'll bring that to the post." Dw took the letter and flew out the window and returned a few minutes later, "Thats taken care of."

"Night Dw." I went to bed, hoping for more fun to come on this week off.

**All right, that looks good.**

**So snowball fight, what do you think, I think the idea itself was pretty funny. See ya!**


	6. Chapter 6, EnderSword

Minecraftia Journeys: SkyTheKid

**So, still updating at a steady pace, I'm hoping that I get even more time to write over vacation, which is in like, two weeks! But anyway, this chapter is just some stuff to make things lead up to other things. I'm also going to start naming the chapters outside of the actual page:-P. READ ON!**

Chapter 6, EnderSword.

Sky's POV

Today's the middle of the week, third day into vacation and I'm ready for something fun to do!

"Sky." I turned to see Dw walking towards me, a serious look on his face.

"What? Is something wrong?" He shook his head.

"No, not at all. I need your help." Wait, Dw, the best swords man in the academy, needs me, the spastic person, to help him?

"With what?"

"To get my sword." Wait, what? He has his sword on him!

"You have your sword right there!" He shook his head.

"No, not this sword, my EnderSword." Dafuq is that?

"Dafuq?"

"Well, it's not mine yet, but I'm allowed to take one other person, and your the best sword fighter other than myself."

"So we're going to steal it?"

"No, we're going to retrieve it. From the Ender Dragon." His face turned from serious to grim when he said that.

"T-the Ender Dragon?" OH GOD.

"Yeah, plus, your good with a bow." Well, he's right about that.

"I'll help. Do you know where the portal is?" He nodded, put on his flight patch and flew of eastward. I followed suit.

"Portals just over that hill!" He flew straight down, into a cave, I followed, he had marked the way with torches. I stood in front of the portal as he carefully placed the eyes of ender, the portal ignited. "You ready?" He looked at me, I nodded. "Before we go in, I just wanted to say something." I looked at him, he seemed almost emotional. "Thank you, for everything." And with that he jumped in. I followed, we spawned in a gigantic castle made of iron, at the back was a person whose eyes seemed to glow.

"Who?"

"HEROBRINE! YOU BASTARD!" Dw pulled his sword and charged at Herobrine, I did the same, so did Herobrine.

"So, Dw, you have returned, supposedly for the EnderSword?" Herobrine had met Dw's blade with just as much power, I was about to slash at Herobrine's sword, but a skeleton pushed me down, and an army of creepers appeared, there was so many mobs, but if I didn't take all of them down, Dw would most likely be killed.

"Damn it! FUCK YOU ALL!" I charged straight at them, the creepers advanced, I cut them down easily, zombies with full diamond armor with iron shovels, that may be a problem.

"You'll never get to your friend in time to save him!" One zombie said before I lobed it's head off. Now I was angry, I felt the sword in my hand change, I looked at it, it was glowing, then the glow faded, it had turned into an enchanted BUDDER SWORD! Wait, there's a different enchantment on it, Unbreaking LXXX, INSTA KILL MMMMM! WHAT THE HELL THIS IS AWESOME! Then armor appeared, BUDDER, it had a few enchants that where to big to say.

"SCREW YOU BITCHES!" I just slashed, nothing was able to touch me, I smashed through the mobs to see Dw on the ground, his body smoking, I ran at Herobrine, who looked extremely confused, I charged and slashed at his throat, his eyes widened as he fell dead. "BAD!" his body despawned and I walked over to Dw, who was barely alive, had it not been for this epical budder stuffs, I wouldn't have been able to save him.

"Damn that hurt..." Dw got up and grabbed his sword, "Herobrine told me that I need to hurry, someone else is trying to kill the dragon." I nodded, we ran to the second portal, we where like between dimensions, so now we just needed to get in there and murder a dragon. When we finally arrived we saw someone fighting the Ender Dragon, we heard a low, loud yell.

"YOU ARE NOT MY OPPONENT!" It had to be the dragon, it swooped in and smashed the person towards us.

"I AM NOW DAMMIT!" It was a guy, he wore a tux and had a diamond sword in one hand a potion in the other.

"No, your still not Lep." Dw teleported and shoved him over, I ran over and stood next to him, Lep got up and swung at Dw, who blocked and slashed at Lep, and he caught it, with his face.

"Finally, my opponent is here!" The dragon flew straight up then down, Dw put his sword pointed straight up, at the dragon.

"Sky! Shoot him after he flies off!" I nodded, the sword connected with the dragons snout, it started to fly away, I pulled my bow and nocked an arrow, I aimed and fired, it flew straight into the dragons eye, it howled in pain and flew straight at us, Dw ran at it, he jumped and kicked the dragon in the snout, then teleported to one of the obsidian towers, he gestured for me to get its attention.

"HEY, SHIT WAD!" It turned and hovered over me, then flew straight at me, cut with my sword and the bar that appeared at the top of my vision nearly depleted, I gestured for Dw to finish it, he jumped from the tower and landed on the dragons back, he put his sword over his head and slashed downward, the dragon exploded and Dw fell to the hard endstone floor, surrounded by the small particles of experience, surrounding him, he got up and held his hand out, ender particles swirled around his hand, the endermen that surrounded us bowed, the particles turned into a long black sword that seemed to be flaming.

"This is the ender sword." Every enderman that was in the end died the moment that the sword appeared, I collected the enderpearls.

"Well, thats over."

"Not yet."

**CUT! CUT! CUT!**

**All right, so, if your wondering a few of the OC's are from the server I play on, anyway, on the topic of OC's, I need one, so, either send it to me via PM or with a review. See ya!**


	7. Chapter 7, Trials

Minecraftia Journeys: SkyTheKid

**HALLOZ PEOPEL OF TEH INTERWEBZ! Yeah, thats defiantly the new intro. Anyway, if you have read any of my other stories, and are waiting on new chapters, don't expect them for a while. I'm putting the Crazy Adventures on hiatus for now. That is, until this series is done. Aaaaaannnnnyyyyyywwaaaaayyyy ... HERE ISH TEH CHAPTER!**

Chapter 7, Trials.

Sky's POV

"Dammit, I cant believe this is the last day of vacation!" I complained

"I cant believe we spent three days in the nether."Dw seemed kinda iffy on that, but I'll explain our nether experience at a different time.

"I CANT BELIEVE ITS NOT BUTTER!" A person jumped out the window above us, he held two splash potions, it was Ztrat.

"MOVE!" Dw tackled me as Ztrat slammed into the ground, the potions smashing all over him. The voice whispered in my ear _ZtratEgi was killed by the dark arts._ I couldn't help but laugh. Then the area around me darkened, I looked up and saw a slightly bigger splash potion, coming straight at me, my armor was not activating as fast as I needed it to, the splash potion slammed into my head and broke open, the pain of the harming effect took control of me as I was dying. The voice whispered to me, _SkyTheKid was killed by the dark arts._ Dammit. That was my first death and by a potion no less. I respawned in the headmasters office, his name is Notch, he looked at me sternly,.

"I see this is the first time you've died? Very well, go ahead." He waved his hand at me. I left and Dw was waiting for me outside the door.

"Why didn't you help?" I was slightly angry, but I was trying to keep control.

"I couldn't, if I had tried we both would have died." Thinking about it he was right. "No hard feelings right?" I shook my head.

"Wanna head back to the Nether to get the rest of the blaze rods we need?"

"Sure why the fuck not?" We where on a mission to get some stuff for Borgsy, Who is the assistant head teacher.

"Gotta sneak up on them..." Dw looked over at a person stuck in a wall with a sword in hand, the person jumped on him and slashed down with their sword, Dw blocked with the EnderSword and the other persons sword cut like it was made of air, even though it was diamond, the person was in a blue and white ninja costume, she also had a blue and black scarf on. Dw kicked the person off and pinned them to the ground.

"Who the fuck are you?" Dw had the tip of his sword on the persons neck.

"Damn it! That really didn't work." It was a girl by the sound of their voice. Dw grabbed her mask and ripped it off.

"KITTY! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Obviously Dw knows this girl.

"I was trying to sneak up and get you... You know...the whole ninja thing..." She seemed real sad.

"Well, then don't say anything next time your trying." Dw helped her up, the she looked at me.

"Hi! I'm Kitty!" She thrust her hand out, I took it and shook it.

"I'm Sky."

"Nice to meet you!"

"And nice to be with me!" A person was swinging on a vine, it was a guy, he swung down and grabbed Kitty by the waist, he was still swinging, he let go and started running.

"Minkin! Let go of me you perverted rapist fuck!" Shit.

"DAMN IT MINKIN!" Dw started to sprint after him. Then he teleported in front and drove his sword through Minkin's skull. "Fuck you, I cant wait till you get expelled you fuck." That guy seems to really piss off Dw.

"You okay Kitty?" I ran up to her and helped her off the ground. There where tears in her eyes.

"Dammit Minkin..." Well then. "NOW! I SHALL NINJA PEOPLE TO DEATH!" She sure changed her attitude fast.

"Kitty, I've told you before, you need to slow down after crap like this." Dw looked like he was actually concerned, usually he looked like he couldn't care less.

"Okay..." Now she looked sad.

"We need to get to the nether, wanna invite Kitty?" He looked over at me.

"Yeah, her water sword would come in handy for the blazes..." Water sword?

"My ice bow too!" She pulled a bow off her back, I had only just noticed the sheath and quiver on her back.

"Yeah, she can come."

"YAY!" She jumped on Dw and he fell over. I noticed a quick moving pool of blood on the ground, except its purple. A voice whispered in my head _Dwfan1212 hit the ground too hard._

"Well, damn, that was my first death ever." Dw was suddenly right next to me. I jumped and cut him in the arm with the knife I forgot I was holding. "OW DAMMIT!"

"Sorry!" I grabbed a bandage and wrapped it around the wound.

"All right lets get to the nether. Kitty you still got that flight patch?" Kitty nodded and put the patch on. "All right lets get to the nether." We flew off and went to the nether.

"Ohhhh SkyTheKid~!" I heard a voice to my left, I looked over to see a man with glowing white eyes. Herobrine. DAMMIT.

"Fuck. Herobrine what do you want now?" Dw pulled his sword and pointed the tip at his face, getting in front of me.

"Oh, but I only want to talk, I mean no harm."

"Fuck that, I know your ways _uncle_." Dw said uncle with so much hate, he almost seemed like he was the EnderDragon, he gave off the same feeling that the EnderDragon did.

"_Uncle?_" The hell was this shit?

"You know how there's Notch and Herobrine? Well theres a father, his name is Ecyo. The EnderDragon was once a human like them, but when he created the enderman Notch was angered, I was born and put into suspended animation until all the shit was cleared up, but anyway, Notch turned my father into a mindless dragon that only had one instinct. _Kill._" Wait, so Dw had to kill his father?

"Y-you killed the EnderDragon... So, doesn't that mean you had to kill your father?"

"Kinda, that wasn't really my father, the sword is, this is the sword he used." Thats sorta... I don't know, sweet? Heart touching? I just don't know.

"Oh? So you think you can beat me? You do remember last time don't you?"

"I don't give a fuck about last time... All I give a rats ass about is KILLING YOU FOREVER!" Dw ran over and slashed at Herobrine, who just jumped over and stared to fly in the direction of the fortress. Dw started to fly too. I looked over to Kitty who nodded and flew too, I did the same and followed them.

"Listen nephew, I just need to talk, I am willing to do it under your conditions, it is a message from your father to Sky after all." Herobrine was dodging attacks all over the place.

"Fine, but after we settle this." Dw put his sword away and Herobrine walked over to me.

"Sky, your needed, my nephew's father fixed the line of fate to have all three of you here, you are the chosen three, to find the secrets of the academy and kill Notch, for he has been corrupted." Kill Notch? HOW? HE'S A FUCKING GOD! "You may be asking how, he has gotten to cocky and took off his powers, he made it seem that he still has them, but he doesn't. You can kill him."

"How the fuck can we know if we can trust you uncle?" Dw looked slightly convinced, but not completely.

"Ask your father." Wait, he's a fucking sword, how can he be talked to?

_I hope Dw doesn't fall for this complete shit. _I thought.

"I can hear your thoughts, SkyTheKid." A voice came from Dw's direction, he pulled his sword and a face could be seen on both sides.

"F-father?" Dw looked almost scared. His eyes where wide and he was sweating.

"Son, I am so impressed with you. You have gone past what my expectation would ever be for you." Ecyo's face was kind and caring, he had a slight scar above his right eye.

"Hello brother." Herobrine walked up to Ecyo, and waved.

"Ah, Herobrine. It's nice to see you brother."

"Your chosen few don't believe me, would you care to explain?"

"Ah, yes of course. So, whats happened is Notch was devastated by the thought of the academy being beaten out by Herobrine's, yes he had an academy too. But anyway, Notch was so upset he cast Herobrine in the place you first saw him, and when SkyTheKid here, killed him, he was released from said state. After that incident, Notch became more and more irritable, soon he was angry all the time, then the corruption finally started to take over, he has lost most of his godly form and is now vulnerable. Now you need to kill him to release the corruption, but I am sorry to say... Notch is not supposed to die... He won't respawn." Ecyo seemed very... Sad at this, I was saddened to, it was Notch for blocks sake!

**And thats that.**

**So, Herobrine is the good guy and Notch is the bad guy... THATS A TWIST YOU DIDN'T SEE! I hope xD. Oh, and none of that "But Herobrine's a bad guy!" Shit. I'm not gonna take it. See ya next chapter! **


	8. Chapter 8, Gods Don't Bleed

Minecraftia Journeys: SkyTheKid

**HALLOZ PEOPEL OF TEH INTERWEBZ! So, I hope you heard, SKY AND DAWN ARE GETTING MARRIED! :D Good luck and congratz Sky! Anyway, ON TO THE CHAPTER!**

Chapter 8, Gods Don't Bleed.

Sky's POV

"I'm in." I looked over at Dw who was looking straight down, "I know my destiny, its to fight along my friends and never give up! So. Notch, come out into the open you cowardly bastard!" Dw spun around and pointed the tip of his sword at a small over hang of bedrock. Where the hell did that come from?

"I see, but my name is not Notch, its Zeka... God of Corruption!" He yelled, that was definantly Notch. But wait... If... NO!

"Does that mean Notch is..." Kitty was stricken with terror, she was trembling, then she passed out, I ran over and caught her before she cracked her skull open on the neatherrack.

"Yes, your great god Notch is _dead._" He smiled a sick, twisted and cruel smile.

"You bastard... Prepare to die!" I yelled running up, he lifted his hand, a dark blade formed in his hand, by now my armor had gone online, my sword was good too.

"Stupid human! You believe that you can kill me with such gear? Hah!" I swung my sword high, it barely missed him.

"You know Zeka, there's this saying, it goes like this, Gods don't bleed." I looked at Dw who had just thrust his sword through The Corruption gods leg. After he pulled it out, a major amount of blood rushed from it. "That, sir, means that you are not a god." Dw had a sick smile on his face now, his eyes where aglow, the purple in them especially.

"D-dammit..." Zeka teleported away, I don't know to where, but I knew I would see him again.

"Sky, theres this old line, from a smart man, it goes like this _For a good work we stone thee not, but for blasphemy, because thou, being a man, makest thyself god._" He looked at me, the glow was gone, and the sick smile was replaced with a kind one.

"What was with that smile?" I looked at him, he shrugged.

"I guess I got a little bit of everything don't I?" We both laughed.

"So, Zeka has returned... This is more urgent than I though..." Ecyo said, with a serious face on.

"Very, but for now, there is one other person that we need to find. The son of the Wither King." OH. SHIT. Just the thought of the Wither scared the pants off me.

"Ztrat..." I looked at Dw.

"Him? Really?" He nodded.

"Lets go then." I picked up Kitty and we walked towards the portal.

"Sky, wait!" I looked at Herobrine.

"What?"

"Bring that sword over here." I was cautious, I walked over and brought it out, he took the blade and a white light enveloped him, he was gone.

"Now I can travel with you without being attacked by the academy." I looked at the sword, it seemed a bit more heavier, and a lot more powerful.

"All right, lets go." We all went through the portal, I got the strangest feeling that we would need the extra power.

"What the hell?" I could see a pillar of smoke coming from the academy

"You need to get over there and check it out." Ecyo said.

"Right." Dw teleported, I noticed two enderpearls on the ground were he was standing.

"Ooh! Enderpearls!" Kitty jumped up and grabbed one of them, scaring me half to death, no seriously, I had a full health bar, then she grabbed the pearl, I jumped and took half of the health bar in fall damage.

"You really need to be more careful Sky!" Kitty looked at me sternly.

"Then don't make me jump." I threw one of the enderpearls and so did Kitty.

"Holy shit!" Kitty said when we got there.

"He's still here." I looked to the right and Dw was there, his face a little sooty, his clothes looked like they had gotten slightly burnt.

"So, we get Ztrat and go in." I said before running off into the boys dorms, which the door had been made accessible to the outside only, a couple of the teachers where standing on either side of the door, Flo and Alt. They had black eyes now.

"We need to kill them." Dw pulled a throwing knife and I my bow, I took the shot at Alt's head and Dw threw his knife at Flo, they went down near simultaneously.

"Damn we're good!" I high fived Dw and we ran into the dorms, I saw a group of zombies banging on a door, I ran up and killed a few before they decided to come at me, I hacked and slashed and they kept spawning, someone had put spawners in, I saw someone jump over me and break the spawners in on fel swoop.

**Well, bit of a short chapter.**

**All right, now, I already have the personality and such for this character, now, I leave it to you to decide two things! They are: Gender- Boy or Girl?**

**Name- Whats their name?**

**Decide and put it in a review! I'll see you next time!**


	9. Chapter 9, I AM THE BUTTER GOD!

Minecraftia Journeys: SkyTheKid

**HALLOZ PEOPLEZ OF TEH INTERWEBZ! I ish back, and I haz decided on which person has given the new OC's name/gender! Now I felt I had way too many female characters in this story, so I decided to go with a guy. READ ON TO FIND OUT!**

Chapter 12, I AM THE BUTTER GOD!

Sky's POV

The guy helped me kill the rest of the mobs and finish off the spawners, I turned towards him.

"Thanks, by the way, I'm Sky." I put my hand in front of him.

"I'm Screw! Nice to meet cha!" He grabbed my hand and shook it.

"What cha in here for at a time like this?" He shook his head disapprovingly, "I saw the bowshat 'n' the knife, then you rushing in, I also saw your friend get dragged out."

"SHIT!" I ran to the door and Screw followed I saw Dw unconscious with a familiar man standing over him, the man looked up and I saw glowing white eyes. "Herobrine?"

"What?" I heard him ask from the sword. The mobs started to carry Dw inside of the slightly burning academy.

"What the hell is that?" I pointed him towards the other Herobrine.

"How! He died!" Herobrine jumped from the sword and tackled the other... Herobrine... thing. They wrestled around for a bit I killed the mobs that where left and Screw just stood there looking confused.

"Who is that?" Herobrine pinned the person to that ground.

"My son."

"What?"

"I'm his goddam son! Don't you listen to your Lord Herobrine!" Herobrine's son yelled at me.

"I'm not their lord! I told you that before you supposedly died!" Herobrine slapped his son.

"Sorry father." He was quiet for only a minute. "I bet your wondering about that whole death thing." He looked up at me.

"Yeah, you would have just respawned right?" I asked.

"Gods and their sons don't respawn." I thought of Dw, if he was dead he wouldn't respawn! "Well, sometimes they'll respawn, but, their is also a chance that they wont." That made me feel a slight amount better.

"I need to find Dw, NOW." I ran off in the direction of the academy.

"Yes, the son of the Wither is is there, I was going to tell you but I sensed the same energy from that young man over there." Herobrine went back into the sword.

"Wait, so Screw is also the son of the Wither?"

"Why, yessum! I thought everyone knew by now!" Goddammit. That accent is both annoying and hypnotic at the same time.

"Lets go, Wither boy." He ran in with me, I could see blood all the way in there, I'm guessing that Dw put up quite a fight, I saw the blood trail lead into the mob room, where the classes studied mobs, I ran in, screw right behind.

"Is he in there?" I found that Screw's accent lessened when he got more serious.

"Yeah, we're going to breach the room, which means we need to be fast about killing the mobs." He nodded, I remember grabbing some stuff out of the weapons boxes when Flan came by to sell and buy stuff. That is a different story, but for now, I'll just continue on. "Here's a MP5, shoot any mob, hostile or not, unless it's Dw." He nodded again. I grabbed a bit of TNT and placed it in front of the door, I built a small barricade for us, lit the TNT and waited, I heard it go off and ran in with my gun loaded.

"Groo?" A zombie moaned before I mowed it down with my AK47, once the mobs were dead I looked around, but the blood trail led to the very back room. Me and Screw walked in and shot the two creepers sitting in there guarding him, then I noticed he was clutching another figure tightly too him, trying to keep them safe, He looked up and I saw kitty's face, except, she was in his sword.

"What?" He looked at the sword and sighed.

"I had to put them in there to keep them safe." I nodded.

"Why not her?" I pointed to the other person.

"I couldn't put her in with the other people, there wasn't enough room."

"Oh." He loosened his grip, I could see her face, she had purplish eyes with a bit of eye liner, she looked had a purple dress on, she seemed like and enderprincess or something. "Who is she?"

"The enderprincess, she is too important to have died, I shielded her from the mobs, I'm almost dead too." Wow, I was spot on. Then I noticed his face was pale and he had a lot of cuts on his back.

"I have a butter apple, eat it." I pulled it out of my pack and handed it to him, he ate it and after a minute the color returned to his face, the cuts started to disappear too.

"Thanks." He got up, still holding on to the princess, he put her on her feet and she turned to face him, she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him on the cheek, then she turned towards me and bowed, I followed suit.

"Thank you for rescuing Dw, he is... Meaningful to me." She explained.

"It's no problem, I'm happy to help my friend."

"Are you, by any chance SkyTheKid?" She looked at me curiously, I nodded and she smiled, showing pearly white teeth. "Good, I finally get to meet you." she reached into her pocket, Dw looked confused, she pulled a sword, made of butter, and held the grip towards me.

"Uhh?" What was going on here?

"Take the sword of the Golden God." She told me.

"I know no gold, but I know butter!" I gripped the sword and a white light enveloped me.

* * *

I woke in a room made of butter, I looked around, I saw a throne and a man, the man sitting in the throne, I saw the sword the enderprincess was giving me at his side, he got up and pulled the sword, he was fully clad in butter armor, a sword appeared at my side.

"SkyTheKid, prove yourself worthy of being the Golden God." I picked up the sword and pointed it at him.

"It's not gold." I ran towards him "ITS BUTTER!" He looked kind of confused at this but blocked the swing before it hit him, I kept swinging.

"Lets make this more interesting!" He snapped his fingers and I saw the butter around us move to reveal a audience of millions of people. I felt my confidence melt away, I was starting to panic. "Now fight me!" He swung I took the hit and was sent flying across the room, I slammed into the butter, he was proceeding.

"Sky! Remember your lessons!" I saw the enderprincess looking down at me from the stands above.

"Sky! Do it for me!" I saw Dawn looking down, a worried look on her face.

"Sky, you are as good if not better swordsman than I am. I know you can do this, I believe that you can!" I looked around, but I didn't see who said that, then I looked down at my sword, I saw Dw's face reflected from it, "Remember, I am always going to fight beside you, no matter what, as my sworn duty and as your friend!" The sword started to glow Dw's face became very serious, I felt my confidence come back, I felt strength flow through me, I felt all my friends right behind me, all their power flowing in my veins, I lifted the sword and charged, the person who I have come to the conclusion to be as the Butter god looked surprised and worried.

"NO! THIS IS NOT WHATS SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN! I AM A GOD! I CANNOT DIE!"

"YOU AREN'T ANYTHING!" I brought the sword up "I AM THE BUTTER GOD!" I brought the sword down, the blade passing cleanly through his body, I felt nothing as I murdered this man, I heard no voice in my head, I only felt the power of having all my friends fighting right behind me. I was the Butter God. But there's more to it than what this guy knew.


	10. Chapter 10, Wither Fight

Minecraftia Journeys: SkyTheKid

**So, how you guys been? I has been writing for you! 3 So just read!**

Chapter 10, Wither Fight.

Sky's POV

I woke up holding the Butter Gods sword, only faintly recollecting what had happened, The enderprincess and Dw staring at me, I felt a strange power zoom up my arm once I stood, but as it slowly reached my brain, I realized what it was, it was the true power of the Butter God, and what he was about.

"You told me you know your destiny, now, I tell you I know mine, and that its to fight for my friends, to fight for all minecraftia!" I stood and lifted the sword "For... Everyone." I lowered my sword as more of the meaning came to me, I gained so much knowledge that I felt that my mind would explode.

"So, you truly are the... Butter God." The Enderprincess giggled a bit when she said it.

"DON'T LAUGH AT BUTTER!" I yelled, her and Dw just laughed harder. I cracked a smile myself. "All right, we need to find Ztrat, and where's Screw?" I looked around, I saw him outside shooting the gun into a crowd of mobs, mostly killing them with just a couple of shots, for some reason the endermen where killing the other mobs too.

"Ah, so the endermen did come to help!" The Enderprincess sighed in relief.

"Hey guys! Have you seen whats going on here!" I turned to look at the one person that we needed most at the moment. Ztrat!

"Ztrat! No time to explain! You need to come with us!" He looked confused.

"I was about to summon my father to get my weapon, oh hey Screw! Come on, lets get our weapons!" Screw nodded, I looked at both of them.

"We'll come with you, once you have your weapons than we're set." He nodded and we walked to whats call the Wither Field, where the wither had come into our world at one point without being summoned.

"Alright, lets do this!" Ztrat started to place the Soul Sand and then the Wither Skulls, I readied myself, Ztrat slowly and carefully place the last skull in the middle.

"Nothing?" Dw looked confused, a rumble elicited, I heard a explosion and turned to see the Wither King shooting his skulls at everyone, the enderprincess was in a bunker that the wither couldn't break through, Ztrat and Screw where already fighting the wither, I pulled my bow and Dw finished getting the people out of his sword, and ran up, teleported and stabbed the wither a few times, I saw the health bar at the top of my vision decrease to half by the time he was shot off by the wither, Ztrat cut one of the skulls off, causing the explosive rate of fire to decrease a bit, I shot my bow into the other head, the head fell off and died, the wither was now shooting at a extremely slow rate.

"HAH!" Ztrat yelled throwing a few slowing potions at it, causing it to slow immensely, I shot another arrow and it hit right in the eye, the red aura appeared and I saw that just a couple more hits would kill it.

"Ztrat! Screw! Hit it at the same time!" I yelled, they nodded and ran up, both stabbing the top of the head at the same time. The wither let a ear piercing shriek loose before exploding into dust, instead of dropping a single nether star, it dropped two knives and two nether stars. Ztrat and Screw both walked up and picked up the knives.

"Victory." Ztrat whispered.

**So, yeah it's a short chapter, but I needed this to go on, so, I made this a chapter of it's own, I got a review telling me that theirs more guys than girls, what I meant by saying theres more girls than guys is, there's only like four or five guys that actually play more than just a scene** **in the story, like some that I know: Obi, Enderprincess, Dawn, Kitty, and a few others, I haven't decided on who else, but theres like nine or ten of them! So yeah, see ya! 3**


	11. Chapter 11, A Death Departed

Minecraftia Journeys: SkyTheKid

**Hi all! I'm hoping to have this out soon, considering the fact that I have a good while to write it (The first day I'm writing is 3/22/13). Oh, Somefurry, I like the way you think! :P (And, Dw and Kitty have sort of a sibling relationship) But yeah, as some of you might have been able to tell, this story is coming to a close soon, I'd say only a couple chapters left, BUT. Not to worry! This story is going to become a series, not Minecraftia Journeys, which I have established is already going to be a series, Sky's story is going to be a series. Anyway, onto the story!**

Chapter 11, A Death Departed.

Sky's POV

"Well, that was fast!" Screw seemed happy that he had just killed what was technically a version of his father.

"Yeah, it was, now we gotta go save the academy!" Dw was getting impatient, I couldn't blame him, I don't know whose still in the academy, or if anyones alive in there. "We need to go, I'll get the princess!" Dw ran towards the bunker, and returned less than a minute later.

"I forgot to ask, whats your name?" I asked only because, well, I wanted to know.

"Danni, I apologize for not telling you that when we met."

"It's fine, I forgot to say this when we met," I bowed like in the movies, "It is an honor to meet you." She giggled.

"Very nice to meet you as well!" I stood up and we ran back to the academy.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" I heard a familiar scream echo through the woods we where running through.

"THATS DAWN!" I saw a person running through the woods, it was Kiki, I hadn't seen her in a few days.

"KIKI! COME ON!" I waved her over.

"Oh! Hey Sky!" She perked up the second she saw me. She ran over and tackled me into a bear-hug.

"Dammit Kiki! I don't have time!" She had gotten to like me a bit, at least thats what Dw told me.

"But-" I cut her off by rolling out of her grip and running to find Dawn. I turned for a second to see them running right behind me.

* * *

When we finally arrived at the academy, I saw Tai and Jason fighting mobs, keeping them away from Dawn, I also saw Herobrine's son fighting along side.

"Endermen, help those guys!" Danni yelled. A rush of endermen seemed to explode into existence as they started to kill the mobs, I saw Dw teleported in the middle with Dawn, Jason and Tai, he started to kill the mobs, Tai and Jason looked confused for a minute. I ran down and Decapitated a zombie, shot a skeleton, cut a creeper in half, I was a machine, it would take a force as strong as Notch himself to stop me. Of course I just HAD to say it! Right at that moment Zeka appeared, wielding two misty black swords, he attacked Herobrine's son, Herobrine jumped from my sword and blocked the attack, summoning a evil diamond sword, as was, thats his ore, thanks to Notch.

"Zeka! Fight me!" I heard Dw yell. He teleported out from the center of the mass of mobs, I saw that Dw was using his old diamond sword as well as the EnderSword.

"Hmmm, volunteer to be the first to die? I like this one!" I killed the last mob as Zeka attacked Dw.

"Oh Sky! Your so strong!" Kiki had tackled me again, right in front of Dawn.

"GOD DAMMIT! WHEN WILL YOU STOP DOING THIS!" I yelled at her.

"As soon as I die forever!" I slammed her off me, she was getting on my nerves. I got up, spun around to face Dawn.

"Hey Dawn!" I walked over and hugged her, but she didn't do the same. "Dawn?" I looked straight into her eyes, she looked angry. I backed right the fuck off.

"WHO THE HELL IS THIS!" She pointed at Kiki

"She's just someone I met! She won't leave me alone!"

"Admit it Sky! You loved every moment of it!" Kiki said. This made Dawn look madder.

"No! I didn't! I hated it! I love Dawn and thats that! I've told you that before! If you can't get that through your thick skull I'll beat it in with the hilt of my sword!" I snapped at Kiki, this was pissing me off, I was done.

"Oh, no Sky, I'll beat it in for you!" Dawn pulled a sword out.

"DAWN! DON'T DO DIS! IT'S NOT WORTH IT! BESIDES WE HAVE MORE TO DEAL WITH RIGHT NOW!" She seemed to look less angry, I turned to see Dw and Zeka still fighting it out, Dw blocking, slashing and rolling in a couple swift movements. Then, I saw Dw get up from the roll, and Zeka slash, the next thing I knew Dw was flying through the air, straight towards us. "NO! DW!" He slammed down right in front of me.

"Shit, that was bad..." Dw had a giant gash in his chest, blood was dripping from the corner of his mouth. I could see particles flying through the air, I looked over and saw that he was dissolving into a black mist.

"Dw..." NO! NONONONONONO! "Dw you can't die! Your too important!"

"Sky, it's my time, but, as long as your alive, you have the power of my sword..." He was almost gone. "I'll see you later..."

"NO! NO! NO!"

**Thats all for now! See ya!**


	12. Chapter 12, Loss, Life and Defeat

Minecraftia Journeys: SkyTheKid

**HALLOZ PEOPLE OF TEH INTERWEBZ! IT ISH MEH. So, some of you may have seen this coming but... Please don't kill me. This is the second to final chapter of Minecraftia Journeys: SkyTheKid :I. BUT. I am going to start a new series, well two new series, one of them is continuing the Minecraftia Journeys to someone like Antvenom or WrathzRevenge. Enjoy, TEH FINALE!**

Chapter 12, Loss, Life and Defeat.

Sky's POV

I watched as Dw slowly faded, I watched him pull out his sword.

"Here..." He handed me the sword, Ecyo appeared on the the sword

"Sky? Is there a problem?" I turned the sword so Ecyo could see Dw. "W-what? NO! Whats happened?" Ecyo was speaking franticly.

"Ask him, I release you from your eternal prison." The sword glowed for a second, and when the glow died down, the sword was void, Ecyo was on his knee's, holding Dw's shoulders, Dw looked up and smiled.

"Father..." Dw lifted his hand, Ecyo grabbed it, I could see tears rolling down his face, "You know me... I always..." His head fell back, and he faded completely, the tears on Ecyo's face went faster now, I put my hand on Ecyo's shoulder.

"Zeka is going to die today." I told him, "Dw will be avenged, his memory will live on."

"Yes. Zeka will die and _Burn _like the rat he is, I'll personally light his still living body ablaze and then throw his ashes in the lava of the nether." Ecyo was _VERY _scary when he was angry.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You little fool! You think such a weak girl such as yourself could beat me!" I looked over at Zeka, who was fighting Kitty, I ran over holding my sword out level with his chest, leaving the EnderSword behind, I saw Ecyo pick it up from the corner of my eye, he ran right behind me. I felt a bit of knowledge come to me, I saw Zeka's full name, how he grew up and how he gained his power, then I saw his weakness, I know how to kill him.

"Zeka Loruiki! I challenge you to a dual! One on one with no powers!" Zeka looked over at me.

"Grrr... Fine I accept your challenge!" He smiled hideously. "But be prepared for death." Kitty tried to hit him, but he batted her away, she looked _really _mad.

"Fine, where should we fight?" Zeka raised his arms.

"HERE!" A arena appeared, I looked up, but now we where in the nether. Everyone was in the bleachers, in cages. "Lets make this a little more interesting."

"With what, a bet?"

"Yes. If I win, I kill you, your friends and everyone else. If you win, you all of the world lives, you and your friends go free and I die."

"Deal." I pulled my sword. He made a diamond one, he was going to try to break my sword. Stupid bastard.

"Hmm, lets begin." A wither skeleton flagged a start. Zeka charged, I didn't move, he swung and I blocked, he looked surprised that my sword didn't break, I rolled back and kicked him in the gut, he skidded on his back a few feet, I got up and ran over to where he was, he had just gotten up and turned to face me by the time I cut his leg off.

"ARGH! YOU BASTARD!" He yelled through his pain.

"Want revenge? Well, my swords made of BUTTER! SO COME AT ME BRO!"

"RAWR!" He used his corruptive powers to create a new leg so he could fight.

"RAWR MEANS I LOVE YOU IN DINOSAUR!" I yelled right back, he looked confused and I cut his other leg off.

"DAMMIT!" I cut his arm and he fell to the floor, a sickening crack was heard, he created more limbs and got up, part of his skull had cracked against the hard nether brick floor, he flew forward and slammed me in the chest with the flat of his sword, I flew back and got up, he brought his sword down and I blocked and he swung upward and I hit the wall, I was finding it hard to stay conscious, I fell to my knees, my eyes closing slowly, then I heard a voice.

"Sky, remember, I'm always by your side no matter what!" I looked around, then I looked down, I saw a face on my sword, it was Dw.

"Dw?" I was starting to shake, I could tell I was bleeding badly, the ties holding my amulet where starting to break.

"Yeah Sky, I need you to remember, I was sent to the academy to protect anyone with the amulet. I hadn't noticed that before I died," He held up his hand, purple tendrils shot from his fingers, then surrounded the amulet, "You hold the amulet of chaos, SO UNLEASH THE POWER OF IT!" Dw looked like he was ready for a fight, I felt a strange chaotic energy flowing through me, I felt a floating sensation, but my feet where still on the ground, there was a sensation I could feel welling up in my chest, then, I let go of everything, I let the chaotic power wash over me, my sword glowed, I saw everyone that had died to the corruption, there was thousands, Dw in the front, Notch right next to him, the glow stopped and I looked up, and I saw a look of terror sprawled across Zeka's face, for some reason that made me... Happy.

"Zeka Loruiki! You have killed thousands in the name of the Corruption! I shall put an end to both you and the Corruption in one fell swoop! PREPARE FOR DEATH!" I launched myself off the ground, I went up at _least_ fifteen blocks, I came down hard, my blade connecting with his, and snapping it, I jumped back and charged forward, he created a blade made of Corruption, I kept running, and he started to back off.

"Dammit! What the hell are you!" I smirked, I knew what this Chaotic power could do, I slammed my shoulder into his chest, he flew back to the other edge of the arena, I ran as fast as I could, once I got to him I raised my sword, I felt a painful sensation in my chest, Zeka stood there, grinning, I looked down, he had stabbed me.

"Dumb ass." I said as I kicked him, causing his sword to go out, I brought my sword down, effectively cleaving him in two.

**CUT!**

**Alright, so there is going to be a epilog (I hope I spelled that right XD) so wait for that, anyway I'll be seeing ya! JASHDBOUGASBFIAGSVDBIAGSBDIG ABSD *ps How many got the reference I haz?***


	13. Chapter 13, Epilogue

Minecraftia Journeys: SkyTheKid

**Hello all and welcome to the epilogue! So, yes, this means that Minecraftia Journeys: SkyTheKid, is over. BUT FEAR NOT! For the series shall continue! I'm pretty sure that it's going to be... WrathzRevenge for the new person! If you haven't heard of him, GET OUT. If your too lazy to get out (Like most people xD) heres the link to his channel! user/WrathzRevenge**

**Lets get to the story!**

Chapter 13, Epilogue.

Sky's POV

"SkyTheKid, you have saved the academy, and for this we thank you." Herobrine said, he was kneeling in front of me, arm across his chest.

"There is no need to thank me, I did the only thing I could do, even if it meant killing an innocent man." When I finished my sentence I had a bit of a flashback.

"_Dumb ass." I cleaved him in two._

"_Thank you... The corruption... Absorbed me... You... Freed me..."_

"_Your, not a god? Not the ruler of the corruption?"_

"_No... Only a... Victim..." He died there in front of me, I knew in my mind, he wouldn't respawn._

"_N-no, he was... Innocent..." I fell to my knee's, feeling like a idiot._

My flashback ended, I still felt guilty about killing him, he was innocent after all.

"Sky, we all know how broken up you are over this, but, had you not killed Zeka, he would have killed us all, not only that, but you managed to free him, he will walk the Ather, as one of their greatest warriors," Ecyo started, "Along side my son."

"Ecyo, brother, your son isn't in the Ather." I looked at Herobrine's sword, he had managed to put the leftovers of Notch's soul into it.

"W-what?"

"He is in a place called Corruptia." Notch had a sad look on his face. "Sky, I want to tell you, you can save him. All you have to do is go to Corruptia, find him, and bring him back."

"I can? Well then... Looks like I have a new mission in life. I'm going to save Dw. I'm going to gather some people, a team, and we all will go to Corruptia, and save him." I smiled, Ecyo looked at me.

"Thank you Sky, you have my gratitude." He bowed, I walked off to find the people that I needed, I was going to bring seven people, not including myself, but some weren't actually going to Corruptia, they would guard the entrance. I would bring Kitty, Ztrat, Screw, Dawn, Tai, Jason and Butter Golem. Dawn and Butter Golem would guard the entrance, while Kitty, Ztrat, Screw, Tai, Jason and I, would go into Corruptia, and get Dw. But, thats all a different story.

**So, thats the epilogue.**

**Be watchful for the new story that I'm going to be making off this one, its going to be called _Minecraftia: Sky's Ultimate Journey._ Don't forget to check out my new story Xeke's Adventures! See ya next fic!**


End file.
